die_chroniken_der_clansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lawinenschimmer
Lawinenschimmer ist eine schneeweiße Kätzin mit einem sandfarbenen Schwingenmuster auf dem Rücken und einem braunen und einem grünen Auge. Sie hat eine Kerbe im Ohr. Historik Wichtige Daten *Geboren: 15. Juni 2017 *Heilerschüler: 21. Juni 2017 *Heiler: 05. Oktober 2017 *Mentor von Bernsteinrose: 18. Dezember 2017 *Mentor von Käferpfote: 07. Oktober 2018 - 22 April 2019 *Mentorin von Schaumpfote: 22. April 2019 - 31. August 2019 Geschichte Lawine wird von Schwingentanz als diese stirbt,im Mutterleib geküsst damit sie von Schwinge ein Geschenk bekommt: Lawini erhält nicht nur die Zeichnung von Schwinge,sondern auch die liebevolle Art. Schwinge möchte durch Lawini die Trauer von allen nehmen. Klein Lawini ist als Junges recht aktiv und möchte jeden kennenlernen. Sie ist neugierig und etwas tollpatschig. Sie durfte auf Daune rumkraxeln und mag den Grummelkater. Ihren ersten Ausflug machte sie mit pumi die in ihr die Neugier auf Frischbeute erweckt hat. Am nächsten Tag zeigte ihr frosti wie lecker maus ist. Als Schülerin gibt sie sich viel Mühe schnell von rubi zu lernen und findet es total toll das er mit ihrer Schwester zusammen ist da sie so mit beiden zeit verbringen kann. Sie hat von schwinge die Erinnerung an die Spitznamen mitbekommen und das Gefühl einige zu kennen. Sie hat sich schon mit hermelinstern und lilienherz unterhalten und mag beide sehr. Sie mag eh jede Katze Sie ist fleißig und gibt ihr bestes. Leider kommen schwere Zeiten für die Kleine: sie erlebte einen schweren Kampf mit und gab ihr bestes um die verwundeten zu versorgen da rubi sie beschützen musste vor einem Streuner. Bei dem Kampf verlor sie ihre Großeltern ; Sonne und Frühling. In diesem Kampf ging auch Daune mitdem sie sich gerne etwas mehr angefreundet hätte und falti bekam junge wovon leider nur Krabbe überlebte den sie aber sehr mag, trotz des zwickens das ihm seinen namen gibt. Leider waren das nicht die einzigen Verluste : ihre geliebte Schwester taitai starb nach längerem Aufenthalt im hb und leider starb auch ihre mama. Auch wenn sie weiß dass alle im hic sind, ist sie sehr traurig da ihr die Nähe sehr fehlt und ist sehr dankbar wenn sie mit irgendwem kuscheln kann. Sie hat sich um die Verletzen gekümmert und war froh als sperli in der Zeit seiner Genesung mit in ihrem nest geschlafen hatte. Sie traf auch endlich bei einem heiler treffen Schwingentanz und war begeistert von ihr. Es half ihr besser zu verstehen warum am Anfang alle so zu ihr waren. Sie gibt sich weiterhin immer Mühe um viel zu lernen und schnell Heilerin zu werden. Sie freundete sich immer mehr mit moospfote an, je näher sie zu ihrer Ernennung als Heilerin kam. Er zeigte ihr wie toll es ist in einem moosberg zu schlafen und sie teilten sich oft das nest. Lawini war froh wieder jemanden zum kuscheln zu haben und als sie Heilerin wurde, merkte sie das da mehr als Freundschaft war. Leider wurde moosi auf eine Mission vom hic geschickt und sie ist sehr traurig aber versucht sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen Zeremonien Schüler Grinsend & euphorisch wie immer flitzte Rubintänzer durch das Lager und sah noch mal zum Himmel hinnauf bevor er kurz vor dem Hochstein inne hält //Vor nicht all zu langer Zeit warst du an meiner Stelle Fliegentanz, ich weiß du siehst uns gerade zu und bist stolz, ich weiß jetzt wie du dich gefühlt haben musst Öhrchenbruder !// Er nickte noch mal zum Himmel hinauf und sprang mit einem Satz auf den Hochstein, seine Pfoten kribbelten ihm vor aufregung und seine Ohren zuckten hin und her während er die anderen Katzen zu sich rief. Noch einmal atmete er die Nachtluft tief ein während er eine bestimmte Katze in der Menge suchte, die kleine Katze hielt ein Rosenblättchen fest umschlungen und blickte mit neugierigen Augen zu ihm hoch als er sprach. "Katzen des Herz Clans !" begann Rubintänzer laut zu rufen, "Der Himmelsclan hat uns eine gute Nachricht gesendet, ein gutes Zeichen nach all dem Kummer und Verlust, der Himmelsclan hat eine Heilerschülerin ausgewählt um uns liebe, fürsorge & Wärme in unsere Herzen zu schicken. Es ist nun auch Zeit für mich das Wissen meiner Mentoren und der Himmelsclan Katzen weiterzugeben, Lawinenjunges tritt vor!" sagte er letzendlich und schaute warm lächelnd auf die Schneeweiße Katze hinunter die sofort mit Sternen in den Augen aufsprang und auf ihn zu tappste, ein glücklicher Blick auf ihre Mutter Weidenkätzchen und dann stand sie auch schon vor dem Hochstein und bemühte sich vor lauter aufregung und freude nicht sofort los zujubeln. Er wackelte mit den Ohren als er sich an Flieges Worte erinnert und blickte auf die Schneeweise Katze "Lawinenjunges, ist es dein Wunsch, den Weg eines Heilers zu beschreiten? Das Gesetz der Heiler zu ehren und zu befolgen, die Kräuter zu lernen und jeder Katze in Not zu helfen, egal welcher Herkunft und welchen Ranges sie ist ?" Sie schaute Rubintänzer mit leuchtenden Augen an und antwortete ihm mit klarer Stimme "Ja, das ist mein Wunsch! Ich möchte allen Katzen helfen !" Rubintänzer wedelte bei ihrer Antwort mit dem Schweif ehe er wieder ansetzte "Dann soll dein Name von heute an Lawinenpfote lauten. Beim nächsten Halbmond werden wir gemeinsam zum Mondsee gehen, der Himmelsclan wird dich dort als Heilerschüler willkommen heißen" Erleichtert sprang Rubintänzer vom Hochstein herunter da ihm in der ungewohnten Position doch nicht so ganz wohl in seinem Fell war und landete neben Lawinenpfote, ihre Nasen berührten sich "Ich werde dir alles beibringen was mir meine Mentoren beibrachten und ich werde genauso für dich da sein und ein guter Freund wie meine Mentoren auch für mich sind, für dich sein" sagte er kurz bevor die Katzen ihren Namen riefen und ihr gratulierten. ~Am Mondsee~ Auf schnellen Pfoten schritten die beiden durch den Wald, am Mondsee angekommen raubte es Lawinenpfote fast den Atem, vor den beiden erstreckte sich eine große Wiese mit einem wunderschönen See in dem sich die Sterne und der Mond spiegelte sodass es aussah als würde die Wasseroberfläche glitzern. Rubintänzer schritt vorran setzte sich nah am Rand des Wassers und nickte der kleinen Heilerschülerin zu, diese verstand sofort und tippselte schnell zu ihm und tat es ihm gleich, sie blickte auf den See und die Wasseroberfläche glitzerte mit ihren Augen um die Wette. Rubin lächelte kurz und schloss seine Augen. "Himmels Clan ! Ich danke euch für eure Zeichen und euer Geschenk an diese junge Katze" sprach er laut und deutlich als sich kleine glitzernde Wolken über die klare Wasseroberfläche bildeten, Rubintänzer öffnete seine Augen und sprach ruhig aber auch stolz weiter "Lawinenpfote, ist es dein Wunsch, die Geheimnisse des Himmelclans kennen zu lernen und zu ehren ? Ihre Zeichen zu empfangen und lernen zu deuten und somit für das Wohl des gesammten Clans zu sorgen ? Aus den kleinen glitzer Wolken haben sich derweil am ganzen See die umrisse einiger Katzen aus reinen Sternenstaub geformt die nun gespannt zuzuhören schienen, Lawinenpfote hätte am liebsten nach dem Fell, aus dem ab und an einige Sternchen sprudelten gepfötelt, riss sich aber zusammen und sah jede der Himmels Katzen an "Ja, das ist mein Wunsch !" Rubinpfote lächelte abermals als er Fliegentanz & Schwingentanz zwischen dem vielen Sternenstaub erblickte //ich weiß genau was ihr zwei angestellt habt, ich danke euch, ich danke euch vom herzen meine lieben Freunde, ich wusste ihr lässt uns nie alleine das habt ihr verspochen// er sah kurz auf Lawinenpfotes Muster welches Schwingentanz Muster eins zu eins ähnelte //und ihr habt euer versprechen auch gehalten// Er sprach leise zu Lawinenpfote "Gut, dann tritt vor und berühre das Wasser mit deiner Nase um deine Träume mit dem Himmels Clan zu teilen" daraufhin nickte er den Himmels Clan Katzen respektvoll zu "Katzes des Himmels Clans ! Ich bitte euch euer Wissen mit meiner Schülerin zu teilen, hilft ihr auf die Pfoten in schweren Zeiten und steht ihr bei, zeigt ihr den richtigen Pfad, beschützt sie stätig und schenkt ihr viele glückliche Momente" Er legte sich neben seine Schülerin die Platz genommen hatte und seinen Worten mit gespitzten Ohren lauschte, sie blickten sich in die Augen und Rubintänzer lächelte "Bereit ?" fragte er voller vorfreude "Bereit !" verkündete die plüschige kleine Katze sofort voller Wissbegierde. Die beiden Katzen berührten gleichzeitig die Wasseroberfläche mit ihren kleinen Nasen und die glatte Oberfläche begann kleine kreise um die beiden zu zeichnen, ihre Augenlieder wurden schwer und fielen zu und sie begannen ihre Träume mit dem Himmels Clan zu teilen. Heiler Blinzelnd wurde der rote Kater wach und richtete sich wie in Trance auf, er summte ein Lied während seine Ohren rhythmisch dazu Wippten. Seine Schülerin wurde dadurch sanft geweckt und lugte interessiert aus dem Moos Bett heraus um zu sehen was ihr Mentor nun schon wieder anstellte, sie sah ihn noch tänzelnd aus dem heilerbau schreiten und sie folgte ihm instinktiv, ebenfalls im Tanzschritt. Rubin grinste über beide backen und seine schnurrhaare zuckten durch die kühle Nachtluft im Wald, kurz bevor er am Heilersee ankam wartete er auf seine Schülerin damit sie gemeinsam den Hügel hochlaufen können, auf schnellen Pfoten erschien die weiße kätzin auch schon bald und schaute ihn fragend und neugierig an, Rubintänzer wippte mit seinem Kopf in Richtung des Sees, Lawine schnurrte auf und kusselte zum see wie sie es so gerne mit Rubin tat „es ist soweit“ maunzte Rubin leise mehr zu sich selbst sagend als sie zusammen nun endlich den heiligen Ort betraten. Eine besondere Aura umgab den See, es war sehr kühl und kleine eisblumen legten sich auf das kalte Gras, Lawine pfötelte nach einigen kleinen Flocken „was ist das rubibu ?“ fragte sie mit großen Augen und jagte der kleinen Flocke näher zum Wasser hinterher. Ruby kicherte und atmete tief durch „folg der Schneeflocke, es ist ein Zeichen” stolz legte er sich in das Gras und beobachtete seine Schülerin die mittlerweile ganz nah am Wasser saß. Die Schneeflocke gerührte die Wasseroberfläche und verschwand, Lawine verstand nicht wohin sich die kleine Flocke so schnell aufgelöst hat und tätschelte mit einer Pfote ins Wasser , viele Millionen kleine Schneeflocken schwirrten aus dem See hervor und glitzern mit sternenstaub um die Wette, schemenhaft waren einige Katzen hinter den glitzernden sternen zu erkennen, sie summten einheitlich ein Lied, Lawine beobachtete das wunderschöne Bild das sich vor ihr abspielte mit glitzernden Augen, ihr Mentor stimmte schnell mit in dem Gesumme ein und nun sangen alle Katzen ein Lied für Lawine. Ihr Schwingen Zeichnung im Fell wurden von kleinen Schnee Flocken sowie sternenstaub umgeben und brachten sie zum leuchten. Als das Lied verstummte war nur noch Rubins klare Stimme über den gesamten heilersee zu vernehmen „Ich, Rubintänzer, heilerkatze des herzclans rufe meine kriegerahnen an, auf diese Schülerin herabzuschauen. Sie hat hart trainiert um die Wege einer Heiler Katze zu verstehen und mit eurer hilfe wird sie dem Herzclan für viele Monde dienen!“ mit stolz geschwellter Brust setzte er sich vor seiner Schülerin und berührte sachte ihre Nase „lawinenpfote, versprichst du die Wege einer Heiler Katze zu gehen, dich von Rivalitäten zwischen Clans fernzuhalten und die Kranken Katzen aller Clans zu versorgen, selbst wenn es dein Leben kostet ?“ Die schneeweiße Katze überlegte keine Sekunde und maunzt sofort ein „ich verspreche es“ nickend und mit einer stolz Träne in den Augen fuhr Rubin fort „Dann gebe ich dir mit der Kraft des sternenclans deinen Namen als Heiler. Lawinenpfote von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Lawinenschimmer heißen. Der sternenclan ehrt deine reine, ehrliche und fröhliche Art die den Clan zusammenhält wie eine große Familie und wir heißen dich als volle Heilerin des herzclans willkommen“. Ehe lawinenschimmer antworten konnte verschwanden all die Schneeflocken und der sternenstaub hinauf in den Himmel, die beiden verweilten noch einen Augenblick beieinander bis jede Flocke und all der Glitzer vergangen waren. ~Wieder im Clan angekommen~ Rubin wackelte sacht mit dem Hintern und sprang auf den großen Stein, es kam ihm wie gestern vor als er Lawine zur Pfote ernennen durfte, wie es für ihn eine Sache der Ehre ist legte er die großen Ohren platt zu einem Helm an wie es ihm schon sein Mentor beibrachte, einmal mit seiner Position zufrieden brach er die Stille die mittlerweile schon im Clan eingetreten ist „Kater und Katzen des herzclans ! Der sternenclan gab uns ein Zeichen und sprach in der Nacht zu uns !“ Rubin neigte sich tief „lawinenpfote ist eine vollwertige Heilerin und trägt nun den Namen Lawinenschimmer!“ die Kater und Katzen des Clans springen auf und ab und riefen laut ihren Namen durch die Nacht. LAWINENSCHIMMER ! LAWINENSCHIMMER ! LAWINENSCHIMMER ! Gallerie Lawinenp.jpg|Lawinenpfote Lawinens.jpg|Lawinenschimmer Lawinensi.jpg|Lawinenschimmer SchwingeLawi.jpg|Schwingentanz und Lawinenschimmer Lawineni.jpg|Lawinenschimmer awdawdawdad.jpg|Lawinenschimmer Kategorie:ByArtemisN. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:HerzClan Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:Heiler Kategorie:Hierarchie